


法摩塞

by Say_527



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_527/pseuds/Say_527
Summary: 占有欲和炽热的爱本不属于他，但希洛克勒斯迷恋自己日夜侍奉的君主。
Relationships: Hierocles/Elagabalus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	法摩塞

**Author's Note:**

> ※法摩赛：名门家庭的女儿，因为需要金钱或想享受快乐从事妓女行业  
> ※这篇文章常识性错误非常多，且语言别扭，我真的从来没写过有浓厚历史背景的同人orz所以这应当是篇让人疑惑的奇葩文章

法摩赛

  
希洛克勒斯生气时的样子也让他着迷，年轻的帝王不顾自己酸软的双腿，仍然亲昵地搂住了这个被自己称为丈夫的男人。  
埃拉伽巴路斯穿着不合体的粗毛托加，颜色晦暗的衣裳被缔造者剥夺了厚度，如同仅仅为了遮掩住那流连在花丛中，在男人身下承欢，又在女人的腰上留香的身体，让平民的眼睛从那些痕迹和吻印上离开，荒谬地崇拜他们的君主。  
粗糙的质感理应不会让这位娇生惯养的帝王满意，但这位荒淫无度的少年喜爱男人们的粗暴，服饰在他身上摩挲的感觉也让他有所贪恋。  
这次放纵或许着实过火了，埃拉伽巴路斯脸上的粉脂随着一次又一次被填满的性爱只剩薄薄一层，但那强力的春药并没有让现在的他真正从欲望中逃脱。他又吐了吐舌头，唾液湿润了他干燥的嘴唇，不知是罗马的一如往常的燥热促使了他，还是那还未满足的爱欲操控着这个年轻人。  
希洛克勒斯并没有搂住自己所侍奉帝王的腰肢，他掐住了这个男人的并不饱满的臀部，满意地听见了那声有些嘶哑的呻吟，又将罗马的年轻君主往自己怀里拉了拉。  
“您统治的国度里阳光是如此舒适，”希洛克勒斯并没有怜香惜玉的意思，他的步调对于这位已经被操干甚久的享乐者着实快了太多，“您连搂着男人时都希望被阳光看见，神明爱您，对吗？”  
明艳的少年眨了眨自己棕珀般笼着花雾的眼睛，嘴里小声的呻吟一刻也没停下，他甚至能够感受到自大腿根部流下的丝丝液体，那些原不属于他的东西，在他的套弄下却全成了自己这个浪荡妓子的战利品。  
“我亲爱的丈夫…你对我的行径感到不耻了吗？”埃拉伽巴路斯拉住这个金发男人的手臂，任由自己布满青紫痕迹的锁骨露出来，干热的风往里舔舐，“我本以为你爱我这样做，你就愿意在别的男人那看我，看我在他们身下承欢。”  
“我…当然，”希洛克勒斯永远都不能对那双漂亮的眼睛说不，即使他占有的欲望早已经从理智中倾泻而出，像是女人身上那平铺开又望不见尽头的帕拉，“我当然爱您，即使是朱庇特也不能够阻止我为您献上亲吻。”  
埃拉伽巴路斯无疑是享受着如此夸赞的，他脚步虚浮地上了那辆四匹白马拉动的马车，即使这些皮毛泛着油光的马匹也只不过有高傲的姿态，它们的前进总是被死死控制着，绝不让那自诩侍奉太阳神的年轻人受到任何颠簸的影响。  
面色潮红的少年依偎在自己丈夫的怀抱里，尽管被他宠爱的男人在世人心里仅仅是个车夫，但他仍然对希洛克勒斯拿出了无边界的宠爱。  
甚至纵容到，连这个金发碧眼的男人在搂着他的脖颈神色复杂时，都未引起他的关注；即使那样的神色像是被人们唾弃的嫉妒或专横，视礼教于无物的少年也不会在意。  
  
  
  
当埃拉伽巴路斯躺在床榻上时，他的长袍已经被自己那浑身涌起的燥热促使着脱下了。他才迎接了自己的第二位客人：是个黑色头发的健壮男人；但没等他开始榨取这个男人对他来说的价值，自己痴情的丈夫便找到了他，当然，希洛克勒斯没有加入这淫乱的交合，反而把他带了回去。  
当埃拉伽巴路斯迷迷糊糊之中注意到一直在他身边男人的脸色时，他才知道，自己的丈夫似乎生气了。  
  
这个俊美的男人似乎才懂，他被一个浪荡妓女装出的贵气蒙骗了。王权更改不了青年的淫靡，它甚至只会让这个痛恨政治军事的男孩沉迷于犬马声色，在男人们压在他身上的同时亲吻女人们的腰腹，在涂抹花油前带上桂冠，在宣读完政令后拉住娈童的手。  
他们的帝王便是这样的人，希洛克勒斯爱上的青年也是如此。  
希洛克勒斯以自己那头如灿阳般的金发起誓，他早就爱惨了这块蜜糖。爱他求欢，爱他唇齿，爱他说出的词句…却又恨极那无度的荒淫——因为这让所有的特殊变了意味，所有事物不单属于他，即使他是那“丈夫”，那“挚爱”。  
  
被春药迷了心智的青年，已经不满地将手指放入了自己那软湿的后穴，现在的他早已不在意所谓的怒火和作为妻子的贞洁，他只想要这个长着双湖般澄澈眼睛的男人满足他的欲望，而金发或者黑发对他来说毫无意义。  
希洛克勒斯坐在他的面前，爽快地露出自己早已挺立的性器，龟头堵住了那张还在欲求不满呻吟着的嘴，“唔…我亲爱的…啊…”埃拉伽巴路斯的诉求被那粗壮的东西堵回了喉腔，只能发出小兽呜咽般的声音。  
他湿热的舌头灵活舔弄着，原本酸软的手在这时也覆上了口腔不能企及的根部，节骨分明的手技巧性地挑逗着那两颗睾丸，被撑满的口腔应足以表达出他对此事物的喜爱。  
希洛克勒斯并没有满足于此，他逼迫这位浪荡的王将他的下体含入得更深，那同罗马天气不同的炽热和湿润真是让所有人疯狂。在这时只剩下可怜的妓子，不例外地被客人的深顶欺压了一番，当棕色头发的少年挣扎地抬起头呼吸时，他的眼睛已经盈出了泪水，如果不是他前端性器高高地挺立，或许这就是希洛克勒斯由于不忍心而收手的时刻。  
那挺立的阴茎已经被唾液整顿得湿滑，上翘的弧度无疑是在引诱对方肉穴的套弄。  
“我想要…”那短暂的窒息感并没有使埃拉伽巴路斯的浪荡削弱半分，他微微嘶哑的声音让人更相信这不过是头已经被欲望操控的淫兽。  
少年手脚并用地向前压住了希洛克勒斯，却像是真正的雌伏姿态。他打颤的手臂覆上了眼前男裸露的胸膛，现在早已没有遮掩一说了，他最想获取的只是对方带给自己的欢悦。  
埃拉伽巴路斯并不满意他爱人现在仍然看不出情绪的表现，他又将臀部挪动了些位置，跪立着用穴口挑逗那处炽热。马眼处已经感受到穴中流下的爱液，还有这只淫魔从男人那抢夺的战利品。  
但早已被性爱催发至成熟的青年并不满足于这样的挑逗，他抵挡不住那火热阳具的诱惑，提臀慢慢坐了下去，“唔…啊！好大！”  
粗大的阴茎被那狭小的甬道套弄住了，早已被操干赋予成熟勋章的后穴适当放松着。随着深入，那巨物也带入了无尽的热，又越发让仍然未被触及到的软肉寞。欲求不满的青年多想同平时一样贪心，把这根粗大的东西全部放进他那瘙痒的后处。  
当穴肉得到巨物的充实，帝王历来贪婪的本性已经显现出来，呻吟声又渐渐从餍足变成催促，“啊…唔…不，我亲爱的，动一动…”但希洛克勒斯除了搂住他的腰肢，玩弄那早已挺立的乳首之外，像是对他提不起兴趣。这对一位看重魅力的君王来说，无疑是极大的不敬。  
重欲的青年终于为此皱起眉头，想要以吻安抚这个似乎受到冲击的男人，但希洛克勒斯却微微偏头，啃咬上了埃拉伽巴路斯罕见没有痕印的脖颈，不停吮吸，开拓这块净土。然后，他将一块绸缎绑在了这个正沉沦在欲望中的青年的性器上，又用手撸了一把那完全挺立的家伙。  
埃拉伽巴路斯似乎痛恨这样的空虚，以及这把戏，他又微微跪立起来，提高的臀部又在表达自己的不满，即使这让他连说话都无法完整，“天哪！”那样的禁锢让他惊讶，他知道自己或许会少得到一份释放的快乐，他有些孩子气地嘟囔道，“我恨你…”  
几乎是在“怨恨”从口无遮拦的青年嘴中说出时，希洛克勒斯像是被侵犯了领地的毒蛇那样出动，直接将这个脸色潮红的娼妓反扑下去。在呻吟还没从那张贪恋淫欲的嘴巴中出来前，将男人的左腿粗暴地放在自己肩膀上，另一只腿还没反应过来，呆滞地在他身旁弯曲着。  
  
  
这让那处早已被别的男人光顾过的风景已经泥泞不堪，但这时的松软只被他一人享用。希洛克勒斯简直不能把自己的眼睛从从他们的结合处离开：那狭小的洞口竟然含住了自己鼓胀的下体。那响起出的淫靡水声，鼓励着爱欲共存。  
希洛克勒斯大力操干起这个乱欲的娼妓，他的愤怒被情欲挤压了出来，随着肉与肉碰撞时发出的声响，埃拉伽巴路斯的呻吟反而越来越虚弱。  
这突如其来的强烈性爱着实安抚了他，那大开大合的进入似乎顶到了更深处，像是灵魂都受到这性爱的牵连而变得激昂起来，但喉腔却无法将这样的满足抒发出来，几乎是一瞬间，这位仍然年轻的王权者的泪水盈满眼眶。  
直到在希洛克勒斯有意的放慢下，这个又被男人性器欺压了一回的可怜青年终于能够享受到极致的性爱。  
  
“您喜欢谁？那个黑色头发的混蛋吗？”享受着抽插的男人并没有第一时间回答这个问题，一声比一声娇媚的呻吟像是真正的妓子在展现自己撩拨男人的本领。  
“我的东西大吗？”希洛克勒斯没有恼，只是又放慢了速度，锲而不舍地问道，“您喜欢吗？”  
“我爱你…啊！你…你的最大了，干得我最舒服了…唔！”埃拉伽巴路斯将爱意表达的如此迅速，这完全不能让正处于愤怒与欲望顶端的男人相信爱意的存在。  
“哦？”希洛克勒斯把手指覆上了那个被他绑上的布料，腰部顶弄的速度慢了下来，手上的撸动却完全没有停下。这几乎能够让埃拉伽巴路斯疯狂——后穴无意识套弄着那根火热的阴茎，自己的性器还被慰抚着，却不能射出来，那该死的布条死死禁锢住了他释放的门阀，之好感受那股蓬勃的欲望在升到顶点时，又慢慢降下，这无疑是不痛快的。  
“松开那东西…希洛克勒斯…”他很少在性爱中直呼对方的名字，毕竟仅仅是文字组合出的名称，怎么能有那固定的爱称来得亲昵呢？但，希洛克勒斯想要抓住这份独特，他想以此安抚住自己那颗嫉妒的心。  
“陛下，您知道是谁在上你吗？”希洛克勒斯不再用那个在他们心里最甜蜜的“夫人”了，但由“陛下”带给他们的快感却不曾减少——谁敢想到，现在死死夹住男人肉棒的年轻男人，是个坐在王座上指引国民方向的王呢？  
“不…”他本能地回绝了一句，这本是无意义的话语，但希洛克勒斯却咬住了他的乳头，这让埃拉伽巴路斯几乎是一刹那便缴械投降，连腰肢都开始抖动。  
“是你，我最爱的丈夫…是我的希洛克勒斯！”本以为这几句话足以打动这个铁石心肠的男人，但希洛克勒斯完全没有解开那布条的意思，他甚至在那已经糜烂的花里冲刺了几十下，然后射了进去。  
他没有立即抽出自己的性器，他像是动物的交配本能那样堵住了精液的流出，直到这个仍然被他压在身下的男人终于因为这一直得不到的释放而哭出来的时候，他终于舍得让自己的阴茎从那处宝地里出来。  
  
  
希洛克勒斯对于这样略显脆弱的哭泣感受到了一种异样的惊喜，他打心底喜欢这种独属于他的时刻，因为这样的无助是他给予的，但也是他深爱着的青年允许的。这样奇妙的关系突然让希洛克勒斯感受到了一种满足感，以至于他终于给了埃拉伽巴路斯一个迟到的吻。  
他吻住青年的嘴角，然后撩拨到唇的中心，开始深入。这次的亲吻似乎深情了不少，埃拉伽巴路斯感受着他们彼此唇舌的纠缠，连自己哭得泛红的鼻头都不在意了，只想着再近一点，再深入一点…  
这本应在性爱刚开始的标志终于在他们的心中放明了。  
但希洛克勒斯仍然对某些事情耿耿于怀，虽然这让人难以置信。  
  
  
“那里的人究竟怎么样，他们怎样干您？”希洛克勒斯把埃拉伽巴路斯搂紧怀里，边问着边把一直缠在这个青年性器上的恶作剧布条解了下来，“您肯定想和我说，我的女皇。”  
“唔…”埃拉伽巴路斯知道这个嫉妒心强的男人想听点什么了，他跪坐着，后穴里的精液又慢慢流出来了些许。他把整个人的重量都压在了对方身上，疲惫地将脑袋放在在对方脖颈处，眨了眨眼睛。  
“我戴着那顶假发…”  
“什么颜色的？”希洛克勒斯的手在他的蝴蝶骨上抚过，摸得细致，那带着老茧的手像是对自己的威力不自知，力道又放轻了。  
“…黑色的。”埃拉伽巴路斯的喘息声逐渐大了起来，“很快有个男人来了。”  
希洛克勒斯开始亲吻他的锁骨，舌尖轻轻舔弄着那些凹处。因此他没有再说话，只听着埃拉伽巴路斯像是失去贞洁的女人对自己的丈夫认错那样。  
“他问我，是不是早就被男人们干松…唔！我…我就让他先来干我几下试试看…”希洛克勒斯的亲吻一路向上，“他的东西好大，一插进来就很爽…啊！不过没你厉害，他…他才动了一会就射进去了，弄得我穴里黏糊糊的…”  
“他还打我的腰，说我太会吸了……”埃拉伽巴路斯不像再说下去了，希洛克勒斯的亲吻已经延伸到了他的下巴，男人细密又色情的挑逗让他没法稳下神心。  
“哈…这本来就不怪我！”希洛克勒斯又把手放在了埃拉伽巴路斯的性器上，这次他撸动地温柔，配上缠绵地吻，年轻的君主只觉得飘飘然。  
终于，这个被压抑和情欲冲昏头脑的青年射了出来，点点白浊终于随疲惫倾泻而出。  
“不来了…”刹那间的失神还是极快地被困倦替代了，这样压抑的性爱虽然会让他难以忘怀，但他还是更爱那个热情与自己交换亲吻，叫自己蜜糖的希洛克勒斯，但是——“我明明那么爱你…”  
希洛克勒斯按紧了怀里已经昏睡过去的少年，有些复杂地重复了一遍那句话：“我明明那么爱你。”  


**Author's Note:**

> 托加：古罗马男子服饰，但妓女必须穿上托加表明身份。  
> 帕拉：古罗马女子服饰。  
> 朱庇特：相当于古希腊神话体系中的宙斯


End file.
